marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
S'Byll (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Skrull Empire, former ally of the Super-Skrull, Reptyl and the Silver Surfer | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Skrull Empire | Gender = Female | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Variable | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears, furrowed chin | CharRef = | Citizenship = Skrull Empire | Citizenship2 = Satriani | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Leader of Skrull Empire faction; Formerly Empress | Education = | Origin = Deviant Skrull; deemed a Mutant after being powered by the Power Cosmic | PlaceOfBirth = Satriani, Andromeda Galaxy | Creators = Steve Englehart; Joe Staton | First = Silver Surfer Vol 3 13 | HistoryText = Origin S'Byll was raised on her homeworld Satriani. After the devastating Skrullian civil war (due to the destruction of the throneworld by Galactus), eventually 5 warlords emerged as contenders to the Skrull throne. S'Byll was one of these warlords. She sent an agent to Earth who succeeded in curing the Super-Skrull of his disease, freed him from the Van Allen Belts, and restored his physical form. Super-Skrull then went to Satriani and enlisted with S'Byll. Second Kree-Skrull War Early in the Second Kree-Skrull War, the Skrulls were battling the Badoon in deep space when the Silver Surfer appeared. S'Byll and the Super-Skrull manipulated the Silver Surfer into siding with them against the Badoon. Upon the defeat of the Badoon, he discovered that they were allies of the Kree therefore putting his homeworld of Zenn-La into peril. Arriving at Zenn-La it was already besieged by a Kree fleet of 100s of battlecruisers, where he was forced to do battle with Ronan the Accuser. S'Byll and her fleet followed him to Zenn-La where they did battle with the Kree armada. Hours later, the Kree were finally defeated and they retreated. Zenn-La then allied themselves with the Skrulls. The Skrulls then persuaded the Silver Surfer to use the Power Cosmic to help the Super-Skrull restore to S'Byll the natural shapeshifting abilities of the Skrulls via a genetic machine. Not only where they successful but she was mutated, with vastly increased shapeshifting abilities. With her cosmically boosted powers, she was able to fly into space with the Super-Skrull and Silver Surfer and engaged the Kree armada which had returned. She personally destroyed Kree battlecruisers, been able to go through their force fields and physical structure. Upon her return to Zenn-La, S'Byll proclaimed herself empress and began to restore the ability of other Skrulls to shapeshift merely by touching them. She was then kidnapped by the Stranger because of her mutation, who was going to experiment on her. The space pirate Reptyl secured her release by trading the crew of his starship. Resulting in an alliance between the S'Byll and Reptyl who brought with him is pirate armada. that she used to restore the shape shifting powers of the Skrulls. She appointed Reptyl to command of the combined Skrull-pirate fleet, after he defeated and apparently killed the Super-Skrull. Leading the fleet into battle against the Kree, he was shot in the back by Clumsy Foulup who had assisted the Kree in setting up an ambush on the Skrull fleet. Meanwhile the Silver Surfer was prevented from aiding the Skrulls by the Midnight Sun. The only survivor of the Skrull armada was S'Byll whom the Silver Surfer discovered on a piece of space debris. Together they went to the Kree homeworld Hala where the Silver Surfer battled the Midnight Sun again, this time ending up victorious. On Hala, they met Shalla-Bal who revealed that the Kree leader Nenora was actually a rogue Skrull operative. They then defeated her, restoring her true Skrull form. Revealing the truth about Nenora to the Kree, she proclaimed the Skrulls victorious in the war and offered peace to the Kree whom were defiant. She informed them that she and the Silver Surfer had penetrated their strongest defenses and the impenetrable chamber of Nenora, and that the Skrulls have won because they had regained their shapeshifting abilities and the Silver Surfer fought alongside the Skrulls. Which was a bluff since her forces were decimated and she did not have the allegiance of the other Skrull warlords. Though she offered peace, the Kree knew that sooner or later war was inevitable between them and agreed to a truce only which she accepted. Post Kree-Skrull War The new Skrull throneworld of Satriani was visited by the Impossible Man and his family to the annoyance of Empress S'Byll, who proceeded to show the Skrulls how to have "fun". When the Super-Skrull could no longer tolerate his "defeat" at the hands of Reptyl (actually a deception ordered by S'Byll) during the Second Kree-Skrull War, he found Reptyl and seemingly killed him in defiance of her orders. She punished the Super-Skrull by demoting him and having him serve a Skrull commander, while keeping up appearances as still being the beloved champion of the Skrulls. When half the universe was wiped out by Thanos via the Infinity Gauntlet, she thought that the Kree were responsible and prepared to go to war. Later Paibok the Power Skrull brought the Fantastic Four as prisoners to the throneworld, his "ally" Devos the Devastator betrayed him and attacked the throneworld with his warship. S'Byll ordered her forces to engage Devos and accused Paibok of treason. The warship failed in destroying the throneworld due to the actions of Paibok who boarded the ship and sabotaged it's stardrive. Later the empress was angered upon learning that the Super-Skrull had attacked the Silver Surfer without her approval. Her current status in the Skrull Empire is unknown. | Powers = * Skrull Shape-Shifting * Power Cosmic: S'Byll was given a small portion of the power cosmic by the Silver Surfer, which she used to restore the shape shifting ability to the other Skrulls. Her powers may have faded over the years. ** The process wherein she was empowered temporarily prevented her from maintaining a solid shape, but allowed her to morph herself into vast forms. Which enabled her to cover an interstellar warship, penetrate its shields and destroy the ship. ** Flight | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/sbyll.htm }} Category:Skrull Royal Family Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Cosmic Category:Flight